


The Unending Bridge

by twilightscribe



Series: Falling Down [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble, Durarara!! Kink Meme, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roppi dies. Tsuki is devastated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unending Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> **Words:** 536 words

It feels a little like the floor has been jerked out from under him. It feels like he's falling and there's no end in sight. It feels like his voice is somewhere in his stomach.

He doesn't know what to do. He feels numb.

His feet feel like they are made of lead. He can't move. He just stares and stares and stares. There is something he should do, Tsuki knows that much, but he can't remember just what that is.

Everything is burned into his mind. He sees the flutter of the curtains in the open window. Tsuki can see a hand hanging off the side of the bed – limp. There is a some dribble of blood dripping off the fingers. It's a bright, brilliant red – the same colour as his eyes.

Those eyes are dull now. They stare up at the ceiling. They don't see anything anymore.

The way he's slumped on the bed looks uncomfortable. But it doesn't really matter anymore.

Tsuki isn't thinking. He just stands there. He stands there and stares. This will be the last memory of him he has.

His clothing is rumpled and torn. One of the sleeves has been completely torn off and lays on the floor. The bright red of its fringe looks a little out of place on the beige carpet. Roppi's legs are at odd angles and one arm is raised over his head and lying in a small puddle of drying blood.

There is blood splattered across the headboard and the duvet. Tsuki knows it will be difficult to wash out.

He counts the gunshot wounds. One to the shoulder. One to the head. Roppi must have struggled. The gun might have gone off more than once accidently.

Roppi has a strangely blank look on his face. It looks like it's torn between shock and fear. His eyes are wide and his lips are parted. Tsuki thinks that it looks a little like his expression when – he cuts that thought off.

Without warning, the gates are thrown open. Tsuki finds himself on his knees, hands planted on the ground to keep him from slamming his face into the ground. His vision blurs and fades in and out of focus. His entire body is trembling. He clenches his hands into fists.

The tears won't come.

He still feels numb. There is an avalanche of thousands of different, conflicting emotions inside of him, but none of them touch him. He feels like he's seeing them through a filter, as though there's something between him and them.

Psyche is the one who finds him. Tsugaru is the one who takes him away from the room. Delic is there and so is Hibiya. Then there are the police and the flashing lights and questions. There are many, many questions. Tsuki can't seem to find his voice. He's shaking violently and the world spins around him.

Tsugaru chases the police off. It's the first time Tsuki remembers him raising his voice. It's the first time he's seen Tsugaru angry.

He doesn't care. He just wants to forget. The images won't let him.

Everything is a blur. Nothing feels real.

He just wants to rest.

**FIN.**


End file.
